Reasons
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: Davis Motomiya had temporarily taken over my keyboard. He has a question for you. And he gives his reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't own Davis. jeez, I don't own much, do I?  
  
A/N- I hope that everyone reads this and please review because in the process of writing this, my opinion changed very much, and I never expected it to turn out the way it did! It was very surprising what I thought at the end...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello? Is anyone reading this? Well, just in case anyone is, let me introduce myself. My name is Davis Motomiya and I was reading some fics on this site. I have a question for you all. Why do you all seem to hate me? I mean, In almost every fic there's someone making fun of me, or rejecting me, or throwing me off a cliff or something like that.   
  
Someone told me once that it was because I like Kari. Anyone here who has **never** had a crush in their **_entire_** life, raise your hand. I didn't think so. Alot of people exaggerate what I do for Kari though. No, I don't stalk her, I don't call her late at night, I wouldn't die if she didn't answer a phone call or and e-mail, and I wouldn't go out and kill TK just so I could have her! Tk is my friend too.   
  
Okay I know that alot of you probably like the idea or Kari and TK, right? Well, they've known each other almost since the beginning, so of course they're going to be close. Alot of people think I have a huge problem with that. The thing is, I don't. I wouldn't ever want TK and Kari to stop being friends. Ever. I want Kari to notice me, but I wouldn't give up our friendship for it. Whether or not she likes me is up to her. But I know that whether or not we're friends is up to both of us. And I wouldn't give that up.  
  
I think that Alot of people don't like me 'cause of my sister. About how she's always chasing Matt. I can't help what she does, and I'm not the one telling her to follow him like a shadow. I'm not the one telling her to announce to the world that she totally adores him. I do think that she should lay off a little. okay, maybe lay off alot. But the thing is, I kinda know how she feels. I know what she wants deep inside of her. She's just a little more obsessive than I am.  
  
  
  
Another thing I think alot of people don't like me for is because I can be, in someone-who's-name-I-won't-say-'s words, 'so incredibly stubborn.' Well, let me tell you why.   
  
When I was just a little kid, like four or five maybe, believe it or not, I was really shy. I wouldn't even go out to the park, I was so scared someone might try to talk to me. Then one day I went to my grandfather's house. He gave me advice that completely changed my life. He told me never to give up. Never to give in. To always reach for my dreams, and if I stuck to it, I would eventually achieve them. He told me that no matter what anyone says, I am only myself and have a right to my own opinion. He said that I should let people know what I think and learn to defend myself. Because if I didn't, people would walk all over me for the rest of my life.   
  
But that was the last time I ever saw my grandfather. Those were the last words he ever spoke to me. A few weeks after that visit, he got very sick and died. I remembered those words. And after a while, they started to make sense. I wanted to live them out, not only for my grandfather, but also for me. All I ever wanted to do was make him proud of me, and I hope that I did by taking his advice. I hope that when he looks down at me that he sees the boy that he wanted me to turn out as. Someone he's not ashamed to call his grandson.   
  
And I guess that's all I have to say for now. I hope that you all don't still hate me. All I want is to be known as someone who is true to their friends. I try my best to be loyal. To be a good leader. To never back down. I don't know if I've ever been able to do any of those things, but by reading your fics, I guess that I haven't. I'll try harder to be the leader and friend that everyone would want me to be. And maybe, someday, someone will know who I really am and not just how everyone writes. 


End file.
